Tentang Semuanya
by Cake Factory
Summary: For Infantrum chalenge 50 sentences, set satu. Semua kebahagiaan, kesedihan, tawa, cinta, apa yang dirasakan semuanya.. Berharap kau juga ikut merasakannya. RnR please


**Cake Factory Present**

**A Fullmoon wo Sagashite Fic**

**For Infantrum challenge 50 sentences**

**Set Satu**

**Disclaimer**

**Tentang Semuanya © Cake Vessalius Granzchesta**

**Fullmoon wo Sagashite © Arina Tanemura**

**Enjoy!**

**Biru**

"Namaku, Mitsuki Kouyama. Salam kenal!!" teriak gadis kecil itu yang kemudian menangis.

"Jangan menangis Mitsuki-chan," kata Senseinya menenangkan.

"Dia hanya takut kalau dia tidak akan mendapatkan teman disini, Sensei," kata Eichi. Dan pertemuan mereka berdua itu, disaksikan oleh langit biru yang cerah.

**Akhir**

Saat ada dua orang shinigami nyentrik yang masuk ke kamarnya, Mitsuki mengira bahwa mungkin hidupnya akan mendekati akhir tanpa bisa menggapai cita-citanya.

**Empat**

Kini, Mitsuki diikuti oleh empat shinigami. Takuto, Meroko, Izumi, dan Jonathan. Wujud hewan mereka sangatlah lucu.

**Jiwa**

"Dan alasan kau dapat melihat dewa kematian adalah.. karena jiwa yang sudah mati itu masih terus melingkupi dirimu. Kau kenal, kan? Jiwa seorang pemuda yang terseyum dengan pandangan mata yang lembut?" Kata Master.

"Eichi?"

**Bintang**

Malam itu Eichi pertama kalinya mengajak Mitsuki melihat bintang setelah Mitsuki sembuh dari sakitnya.

**Rahasia**

Eichi memiliki buku rahasia yang disembunyikannya dari Mitsuki. Pernah saat Mitsuki penasaran dan ingin membukanya, dia malah membentaknya sampai Mitsuki menangis dan jatuh sakit karena penasaran.

**Cinta**

Perasaan Mitsuki pada Eichi, berawal dari rasa suka yang kemudia berkembang menjadi cinta. Walau pemuda yang dicintainya sudah tiada.

**Dia**

"Ayolah Mitsuki. Sekali ini saja. Malam ini kita jalan bersama ya?" rengek pemuda itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain." Jawab Mitsuki cuek.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit putus asa. Dan dijawab Mitsuki dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ah! Itu dia!" teriak Mitsuki sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan.

"Apa?! Takuto?!" jerit pemuda itu frustasi dalam hati.

**Musik**

Musik. Ayah dan ibu Mitsuki, semuanya berkecimpung di dunia musik. Dan tak heran jika Mitsuki juga suka pada musik.

**Mungkin**

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku menjadi _shinigami_?" tanya Mitsuki pada teman-temannya.

"Mungkin nama _shinigami_mu adalah Kitsumi Mayauko," kata Takuto yang disambut oleh tendangan dari Mitsuki.

**Pencuri**

Disaat di mansion Mitsuki sering kehilangan makanan secara misterius, diam-diam Jonathan menyelidiki.

"Ternyata kau pencurinya, Takuto."

"Egh!"

**Dingin**

Saat Mitsuki dan Eichi bermain salju di luar, Mitsuki mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Eichi blushing.

"Di luar dingin. Tapi, jika melihat senyum Eichi, terasa hangat."

**Hancur**

Kehilangan suara merupakan cobaan yang sangat berat bagi Takuto. Baginya, hidupnya hancur tanpa suara.

**Diam**

Hening. Mereka semua diam. Berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yang jelas pikiran mereka satu.

"Aku lapar!"

**Dalam**

Setahu Mitsuki, Eichi selalu menunggunya di dasar laut yang dalam. Maka dari itu, ia tidak takut jika meninggal nanti. Karena Eichi menunggunya disana.

**Matahari**

"Eichi-kun, kau bilang kau kingin menjadi astronot dan pergi ke luar angkasa. Apakah nanti kau pergi sampai ke matahari?" tanya Mitsuki kecil.

"Ahahaha. Tidak mungkin aku pergi ke Matahari, Mitsuki-chan. Aku bisa terbakar nantinya." Jawab Eichi yang sweatrdrop karena pertanyaan Mitsuki.

**Kenapa**

Mitsuki selalu berpikir, kenapa Eichi menginggalkannya begitu cepat. Padahal mereka berjanji akan bersama-sama untuk berusaha menggapai mimpi mereka masing-masing.

**Kunci**

"Oh ayolah! Kalau tidak ada kunci, bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke dalam dan membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun Mitsuki?" tanya Takuto versi kucing dengan panik.

"Lho? Kalian bertiga sedang ada berada di depan pintu?"

"Hegh! Mitsuki?!" dan rencana mereka pun gagal.

**Hujan**

Sebagian orang menganggap hujan adalah anugerah. Termasuk Takuto. Karena dengan turunnya hujan di malam hari, ia pun bisa tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

**Hitam**

Setiap orang pasti memiliki sisi hitam. Itulah yang dikatakan Takuto saat mereka bercerita hal seram.

"Contohnya seperti ini." Kata Takuto sembari mematikan lampu sehingga seluruh kamar menjadi gelap.

"Ini sisi gelap. Dan jika dinyalakan, akan menjadi terang. Seperti itulah." Dan saat berikutnya, Takuto berada di sebuah kandang kucing yang amat sempit dan gelap, karena dimasukkan ke dalam gudang.

**Biskuit**

"Mitsuki-chan, mau biskuit?" tanya Eichi sembari menyodorkan sekeping biskuit pada Mitsuki.

"Aku mauu!" teriak Mitsuki yang kemudian berlari menghampiri Eichi. Dan… 'Haup'.

"Mitsuki-chan! Kenapa tanganku juga ikut kau lahap?!"

**Air**

Air mengalir perlahan. Seperti hidup yang mengalir seperti air. Tapi Mitsuki seakan tidak ingin melangkah maju meninggalkan masa lalu. Karena di masa lalu, ada Eichi.

**Curang**

Mitsuki berpikir, kenapa audisi itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi yang berusia tuhuj belas tahun ke atas? Memangnya kalau masih umur tiga belas kenapa?

Dan mitsuki berpikir kalau itu curang.

**Mimpi**

"Eichi-kun! Jangan pergi!" Mitsuki berlari mengejar Eichi yang juga berlari seakan ingin meninggalkannya pergi. Setelah susah payah mengejarnya, Mitsuki pun meraih tangan Eichi, dan tangan itu lenyap menjadi kelopak sakura.

Dan setelah itu, Mitsuki terbangun dari tidurnya dengan berlinang air mata. Mimpi.

**Hilang**

Panti asuhan tanpa kehadiran Eichi rasanya seperti ada yang hilang, pikir Mitsuki.

**Syarat**

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengikuti audisi itu, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini." Kata Takuto. Dan Mitsuki mengangguk dengan semangat.

**Suara**

Hidup tanpa suara di dunia yang penuh lagu begini, merupakan sebuah siksaan. Tidak bisa merasakan indahnya kehidupan. Lebih baik aku mati saja, pikir Takuto.

**Aku**

Aku ingin, Mitsuki bisa melupakan Eichi sepenuhnya. Aku ingin Mitsuki bisa membuka hatinya padaku. Aku ingin Mitsuki bisa melihat padaku sepenuhnya. Ya, itu aku, Takuto.

**Kertas**

Kertas putih yang kosong. Bagi Mitsuki, selembar kertas itu bisa menjadi sumber hiburannya. Karena dia bisa menulis lagu, sekaligus mengenang Eichi lewat lagunya.

**Jangan**

"Jangan, Eichi-kun! Kumohon!" Pinta Mitsuki. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. percayalah."

"Jangaaan! Jangan makan kue itu. Kumohon," rengen Mitsuki lagi.

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan melahap kue ini."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kue itu punyaku. Jadi jangan dimakan." Eichi sweatdrop.

**Labirin**

Hidup ini bagai labirin yang amat sangat membingungkan. Terkadang banyak persimpangan yang harus kita pilih salah satu, dan kita lewati salah satu jalan dari persimpangan. Namun, itu adalah salah satu tantangan dari hidup. Untuk keluar dari labirin dengan selamat.

**Lapar**

Hidup sendirian membuat Mitsuki kesusahan. Karena dia sudah berpisah dengan neneknya, ia pun kebingungan. Lapar. Tapi dia tidak bisa memasak.

**Manis**

Apel di atas meja. Tak ada pemiliknya. Mitsuki mengambilnya dan menggigitnya. Manis.

**Kaku**

Sikap nenek Mitsuki selama ini masih tetap kaku. Kapan nenek bisa bersikap lembut padaku?, piker Mitsuki.

**Darah**

Di pergelangan tangan yang berkulit pucat itu, kini ternoda oleh darah. Terus menetes tiada henti. Sampai merengut nyawa sang gadis yang menyayat pergelangan tangannya.

**Lelah**

Izumi berpikir, hidupnya melelahkan. Selalu disiksa oleh ibu tirinya. Sehingga dia berpikir untuk mati, supaya rasa lelah itu bisa hilang.

**Angin**

Setiap ada angin berhembus, Mitsuki selalu teringat pada Eichi.

**Pulang**

Seberapa tak betahnya Mitsuki di rumah neneknya, tapi dia benar-benar ingin pulang.

**Penumpang**

"Kau hanya menumpang di sini! Jangan berisik, Takuto!" teriak Mitsuki.

"Ewgh!" Takuto pun menghentikan aksinya, berjoget salsa.

**Siapa**

Saat para _Shinigami_ mengira kalau kematian Mitsuki seperti ada yang menghalangi, mereka menjadi penasaran. Siapa?

**Lompat**

Takuto yang kehilangan suaranya, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari gedung.

**Putih**

Sayap putih yang ada di punggung para _shinigami_, menurut Mitsuki itu indah.

**Bicara**

Walaupun para shinigami telah mendesak Mitsuki untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia tetap saja tak bicara. Berusaha menyembunyikan tentang Eichi.

**Latar**

Tempat favorit Mitsuki adalah di taman yang penuh bunga sakura, dan padang salju. Latar yang benar-benar mengingatkan Mitsuki pada Eichi.

**Bingung**

Bingung. Itulah yang dirasakan Mitsuki sekarang. Antara Takuto yang berusaha keras untuk masuk ke dalam hatinya. Sementara dirinya sudah bertekad hanya ada satu tempat di hatinya. Yaitu hanya untuk Eichi seorang.

**Sakit**

Semua orang merasakan sakit. Sakit hati, sakit fisik, dan yang lainnya.

**Jantung**

Setiap melihat senyum Eichi, jantung Mitsuki selalu tidak bisa berdetak pelan.

**Sendiri**

Setelah Eichi pergi, Mitsuki piker ia akan sendirian. Tapi tidak lagi. karena sudah ada Takuto dan kawan-kawan yang selalu berada di sisinya.

**Awan**

Awan putih yang menghias langit. Seperti ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Mitsuki dan yang lainnya.

**O W A R I**

Mind to review?


End file.
